Patch - 2019.08.15
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Yuuki Yuuna Is A Hero Theme Song - Yuuki no Baton (Baton of Courage) (by Sanshu Junior High Hero Club). ---- *''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W: ''Adjusted the counter effect from nullifying Negative Buffs to Crowd Controls (such as immobilize, silence, stun, disarm, taunted, fear...etc). *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 1st part of the skill damage (raid damage) adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 2nd part of the skill damage (7 slashes damage) adjusted from Bonus AD per slash (a total of Bonus AD) to Bonus AD per slash (a total of Bonus AD). *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 3rd part of the skill damage (burst damage) adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio for the total skill damage adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''One-Eyed Kind: ''The conversion rate between the damage received to the restoration of RC cells adjusted from 30% to 50%. *''One-Eyed Kind: ''The conversion rate between the damage dealt by Kaneki to the healing of Kaneki's Health adjusted from 15% for heroes units and 5% for non-hero units to 15%/18%/21%/24% for heroes units and 5%/6%/7%/8% for non-hero units. *''One-Eyed Kind: ''The decay of RC cells adjusted from "reduced by 0.7% for every 0.2 seconds during out of combat" to "reduced by 0.7% for every 0.2 seconds at all times and the speed is doubled during out of combat". *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''No longer consumes RC cells as its cost. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 9/8/7/6/5 seconds to 8/7/6/5/4 seconds. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''The damage of both the passive and active effects when launching Rinkaku adjusted from 15/30/45/60/75 + AD + of current RC cells to 10/20/30/40/50 + AD + of current RC cells. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''The damage of the Bleeding debuff adjusted from a total of 15/30/45/60/75 + AD + of current RC cells within 3 seconds to 15/30/45/60/75 + AD + of current RC cells within 3 seconds. *''Predator E: ''No longer consumes RC cells as its cost. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''No longer restores 5% of Kaneki's RC cells per second after activation. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''The total RC cells received upon activation adjusted from 20%/25%/30% to 30%/40%/50%. *''Doll Deployment Q: ''Base damage of the Archer Dolls adjusted from 25/40/55/70/85 to 20/30/40/50/60. *''Doll Deployment Q: ''Base damage of the Bleeding debuff from Archer Dolls adjusted from 20/35/50/65/80 to 10/20/30/40/50. *''Metamaterial Membrane Q: ''Adjusted a list of enemy's projectiles that can be blocked by the barrier field of Metamaterial Membrane. ---- *Hero Card - Yuuki Yuuna sale at 6.00 PM on 16th August 2019. *Mage Boy's Skin Card - Witch (魔女) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 16th August 2019. *Tenten's Skin Card - Seinen Tenten (青年天天 ''') available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 16th August 2019. *Hero Card - Tenten (天天') available in Item Mall after the update. *Hero Card - Lelouch available for playing on any game mode after the update. *Obito's Eye )('带土之眼') available in Item Mall again after the update. ---- *Optimized the critical strike of 'Kokutou Issen Q' now displays the '''Crit Effect' on floating word similar to critical strike from basic attacks. *Optimized the God of Calamity state to show its duration on the buff trey now. ---- *Fixed the problem wherein his Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R lost its effect after his death. *Fixed the problem wherein his Broken Phantasm W couldn't unleash its effect when his current Mana was below 160. *Fixed the problem wherein his Broken Phantasm W didn't trigger item effects. *Fixed the problem wherein target died while Yato floated upon them using Zan (Rend) R '' ('''Hiiro Version) would stack the God of Calamity state on him. *Fixed the problem wherein all magic damage dealt by her skills couldn't trigger spell vamp. *Fixed an issue wherein the actual duration of '''''Sacred Break Spell W that was extended by equipping Kazuma (Satou Kazuma) was a mismatch with the description on the equipment. ---- Synthesizing System *Added Random Excellent Skin Package (Stupid Fish) to the list, exchange time between 15th August 2019 to 31st August 2019. ---- ----